Partners in Crime
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Armin has a secret, but when this secret comes back to the land of the living will he fight to keep it hidden? Or accept it no matter how dark? Rated T for language.
1. The Black Cloak

**A/N: Just putting it out there, the only thing I own is this story, and yes I am doing POV's. I really don't care right know.**

 **Eren's POV**

I have no idea why I'm hear. Captain Levi said that some of the scouts had to help with a supply run, so hear I am with Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Conny and Jean. Captain Levi is the one leading this deadly mission into citizen territory. Who am I kidding? This is just something to keep us busy on our day off. I don't think that's fair. It was so boring, going back and forth along the small shops one by one looking for something I can't even remember.

"This is shitty," Jean muttered under hos breath though we could all hear the comment. Levi turned to give his signature glare and almost immediately Jean cowered at the sight.

The day continued on and no one has a spare hand for any more supply's, but for some strange reason we're still in this market. Just as I was about to give up thinking this day could in any way get interesting, "THIEF, THIEF. SOMEONE STOP HER!" I turned to see what had happened but honestly I didn't expect to see someone in a black cloak similar to the one the scouts wear, hood over head, mask hiding their face and a small bag in hand running full speed towards us. I didn't know what to do. I was trained to kill titans, not catch criminals.

They almost made it past us when they fell into the ground. At first I didn't know what happened, then I saw the small smile start to twitch at the edge of Captain Levi's mouth. I looked over to the person once more only to see Levi put his leg in the thief's path.

Some MP's came over and pulled this person up to meet the gaze of the man who grabbed the bag from their hand. "Your in a lot of trouble kid," one of the two MP's told.

"Let me go you son's of fucked up bitches," a feminine, almost desperate voice called as they dragged them off. That was when I noticed something. It wasn't very easy to see, but on the back of the cloak was a small silver rose. I looked back at Levi who was unemotional as always.

"Filthy criminals. Almost as bad as the MP's them selves," he spoke in what can only be described as disgust. He was about to move when I heard a loud crash from right next to me. I looked over to Armin who had dropped the bags he was carrying. I watched as the smashed eggs, water and other objects he was carrying merged and became one. Levi was furious.

"Alert!" He shouted, but Armin just looked at where the MP's went. "I hope for your sake you have a good reason for this mess you just made!" Armin didn't budge. It's times like this I can't help but wonder what is going on in his head.

 **Armin's POV**

I can't believe it. Out of all the things that could have happened, it had to be this. I only just stopped believing she made it. How could she still be with us? But that symbol? It has to be her, and still up to her old tricks.

I heard mumbled conversation but I couldn't make out the words. All I could think was 'she's in trouble again, she needs my help again, just like last time, but this time she'll get it,' as soon as that last bit processed I felt my feet begin to move and the wind on my face. I could hear Captain yelling, but it didn't matter. I needed to move. I needed to get to her. I needed to repay her.

 **Levi's POV**

"Alert! I hope for your sake you have a good reason for this mess you made," I shouted at Armin, but he seemed to be trapped in another world entirely. He didn't even flinch. This is different.

"Alert, are you listening to me?" at that he was gone. Running towards the MP's escorting that filthy thief.

"Armin!" I heard Eren yell "what are you doing?" Eren started to run after his friend, Mikasa trailing behind. I was planing to walk away and leave them be, but Erwin's voice began to scream in my head. 'Don't leave anyone behind this time Levi,' I sighed. I can't leave them wondering around town. These brats'll be the death of me.

"Head back to head quarters. We'll be back soon. I hope," I mumbled the last bit and ran after the shitty brats.

 **A/N: Yep that's the first chapter. Don't worry it does get better, I promise. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know.**


	2. Blade

**A/N: New chapter people! Enjoy!**

 **Armin's POV**

The street seemed abandoned as I ran. The MP's didn't plan to take her to the dungeons or to get a trial. It's the other way, so why are they going this way? They should know this is the wrong direction. Unless their drunk again.

They just turned into an ally way. If I'm going to do something it has to be now. I was about to pick up speed when I heard a gun shot. It was only one but that one shot made me freeze in terror. I looked at the entry to the ally way they just entered shock written all over my body. 'She's dead, she had to be, she's gone this time, there was no way she could of escaped it. No. Armin it's this thinking that lead you to this situation in the first place.' I slowly walked over hoping for a small miracle. As I looked in that ally I couldn't help but smile.

Once again this old friend has proven that she is the most amazing person in the world. In the middle of the ally gagged and tied up was the two MP's confiscated of their weapons.

They looked up at me screams muffled by the gags. I honestly didn't care. I walked into the ally way looking for any sign of the girl they wished to kill, but she was no where in sight. 'That's my girl' I secretly thought.

I heard foot steps and turned to see Erin and Mikasa both to shocked to move. "Armin? What did you do?" Erin asked me. I was confused. Why would Erin ask me that? Unless, I looked at the two MP's. One has started crying at us. They think I did this? I began to laugh at the thought. I mean, I would do it, maybe even worse, but they don't know that side of me.

"Why are you laughing?" Erin yelled clearly worried.

"This is serious Armin," Mikasa cried out. Levi just turned the corner into view and his eyes instantly widened. Witch I see as surprising. I always thought his eyes were stuck like that.

"Alert, what's going on here?" Levi screamed. This only made me laugh harder.

Levi ran over to one of the men and relived him of his gag, only to be overwhelmed by uncontrollable sobs and begging for freedom. Levi tried to calm the man down but it was no use. Finally Levi got sick of the babbling and gagged him once more.

By now I was back to walking around looking for any sign she would have left. As I looked I noticed something shining in the fading light in the ally. I began to walk over to it when I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around. Next thing I know I'm staring Levi in the face being pulled along to his size.

"Start explaining. Know!" he yelled in my face pointing to the MP's weeping on the floor.

"You think me, the docile, placid, weak Armin, did this? Fought, beat and tied up two armed MP's on my own?" I asked suddenly hoping they believe me, because I don't. Levi nodded his agreement and let me go.

"Then what did happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. I heard a gun fire and came in to see this," I said simply pointing to the MP's. Once again Levi nodded his agreement and walked over to the MP's. He grabbed the ropes around their wrists attempting to untie them and failing miserably.

"Who ever did this really knew what they were doing," Levi stated through his struggles. I gave a small chuckle.

"You have no idea," I whispered under my breath. Remembering the shine from earlier I walked over to find a special knife. It had a black blade, it was small and best of all it was disguised as a plank of wood folded up. The most distinct factor was it was signed 'A.a' on one side and 'Razer' on the other over the wood handle.

I picked it up feeling both happy and sad thinking she purposely lift it there knowing I would find it, of hoping I would. I aloud a frown to a-pier on my face, then going to the men Levi was still trying to release. I reviled the blade receiving a few muffled screams. Levi saw the knife and moved out of the way to allow me to cut the ropes.

As soon as the ropes were removed the crying MP's ran out of the ally thankful to be freed from their bonds and leaving their guns behind. Levi stared at my hand as I got back to my feet. I looked back at his harsh glare. "What?" I asked slightly worried. He simply pointed to the blade in my hand. "It's mine," I stated.

"Where did it come from?" he asked me seriously. I returned the blade to it's disguised form as I spoke

"Why should I tell you?" suddenly everything went silent. The tension was so thick you'd need ODMG to cut through it. I could tell Levi was shocked by the silence that took over him, but I didn't have time for this. We have to get out of here before they show up. I can't imagine what Levi would say if he found out, or Erwin. They'd probably kick me out of the survey core. I can't let that happen.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him without a single word. I know what this means. She new I was going to follow her,she put my 'Razer blade' there. She'll never forgive me for what I did.

 **Erin's POV**

'Shit, fuck, cunt, bitch,' I mentally began the continuous string of curses. Not even Mikasa new what was going on with Armin and he never hides anything from us. Where did he get this attitude? Suddenly my best friend became a different person and I didn't know what to do.

As he left the ally in complete silence we all followed a bit scared about asking the young blond anything.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Sorry about the OOC Armin but honestly, it only gets worse.**


	3. Silver Roase

**Hey. Sorry its been so long, but I'm back and updating everything. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Jean's** **POV**

They got back a little after us, but instead of the usual chatter there was utter silence. It was strange to say the least. I walked over as they began to jump off their horses to find out what was going on.

"If it isn't the dickless titan shifter?" I spoke trying to lighten the mood but all I got was a glare from Levi. "So what happend?" I asked going straight to the point. They all looked at Armin who had a harsh look in his eyes. It scared me. He never looked at anyone like that before.

"Yeah. What did happen?" Mikasa questioned ready to find out the truth. Armin turned his gaze to her to speak. "Nothing," his voice was soft and crackling as if he was about to cry. We all looked at him suddenly worried for the young blond.

"I wouldn't call that nothing," Levi spoke with a frown permanently stuck on his face.

"Well I do," he spoke lowder as to be heard properly. I was so confused. What happend at the markets that lead to this?

"Armin, listen..." Erin tried to speak but was soon interrupted by a very angery Armin.

"No you listen. You might say you want to know what happend but trust me you don't," Armin was yelling gainging the attentions of the scouts around at the time. Sadly that included Commander Erwin. He started walking over to see what the fuss was about.

"Armin, please," Erin practecly begged.

"No you don't understand. This is going to be hard enough without all your questions, but I will tell you one thing." We all listened carefully because he brought his voice to a whisper. "The Silver Roase is no mith." A gasp was heard from Erins mouth. At that Armin walked away barly able to hold it together.

"Silver Roase?" I asked looking to the young boys friends. Erin seemed to be in shock so Mikasa spoke up.

"When we were young there were stories told on the street about a group of orphans who took 'jobs' so they could get money. Some of these jobs were more dangerous then others, but the result was always the same. They got a bad name for themselves. To make things less believable, no one ever saw their faces or knew their names, but the leader of the group was known as Silver Roase." She finished and Erin returned to reality to add on.

"She was the most terrifying. If you got in her way, you'd regret it enough to hide from her for the rest of you life... Well if you made it out alive that is." Erin seemed to start to enjoy this conversation.

"I have to say that's hard to believe, but Armin's a smart kid. He wouldn't believe something like that without a good enough reason," Levi stated grabbing the horses rains and leading them to the barn.

It was silent at dinner. You could sense the tension. We all knew that one wrong word and Armin may have a break down.

Armin sat there pushing his fine cut potatoes across the plate and all that was heard was the scrapping of forks on plates, but all that was suddenly broken when Sasha spoke up.

"Ummm, Armin," it was clear about her discomfort and Armin's rage. He looked at her with peersing eyes as a warning before she spoke again. "Are you going to eat that?" I would have laughed at the question she suddenly asked but Armin quickly responded by standing up grabbing the tray and making his way to Sasha.

I tensed as he stood in front of her. Before anyone new what was going to happend Armin was holding out his tray for Sasha to take. A smile appeared on her face were the frown used to be as she slowly reached out for the tray.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitating slightly. Armin gave her a nod and with his blessing she grabbed the tray and started shoveling down the food without a care in the world. That is until Armin gave a little chuckle. The table went silent. Even Sasha stopped at the sound.

"Just like her," he stated then walked out without another word. I looked at the others.

"Just like who?" I asked receiving nothing but shrugs from the ones around me, even from Erin and Mikasa. Guess the trio aren't as Close as they let on.


End file.
